Wikihack:Featured articles
Featured articles are those considered good enough to showcase on the Main Page. Howto * Visit Wikihack:Featured article candidates and suggest or vote for an article. * Add to the bottom of the new featured article. * Edit Template:Featured_articles/MONTH to change the featured article displayed on the main page for MONTH. * Update the list of past featured articles below. Featured articles and Wikihack:Next version The tags used with the project Wikihack:Next version occupy the same area to the right of the article title as the star that displays. This fact may lead to difficulty if an article, already tagged for Wikihack:Next version, later becomes featured. The version tags all support an "offset" parameter, so they can play nice with and with each other. For example (and an extreme one), Altar has these tags: The results of the offset parameter are clearly visible at the top of Altar. The tag also supports the offset parameter, because while it should never need to be used with the other version tags, it still has to play nice with . So, to add a star to an article bearing version tags, you must add one to the offset of each version tag, to shift them all one spot to the left and leave position zero open for the star. If there is no offset parameter, then the offset is zero, and you must insert "|offset=1" into that template. Criteria A featured article should: * be complete and comprehensive * contain no errors * have no red links Since Wikihack is still young, few articles will meet these criteria. They are nevertheless what we should aim for over time. List of featured articles * September 2006: Mjollnir * October 2006: Jay Fenlason's Hack * November 2006: Digging for victory * December 2006: Ascension kit * January 2007: Altar * February 2007: NetHack units * March 2007: Foocubus * April 2007: Unicorn horn * May 2007: Sokoban * June 2007: Tourist * July 2007: Stealing from shops * August 2007: Charging * September 2007: Knight * October 2007: Alignment * November 2007: Protection racket * December 2007: The Eye of the Aethiopica * January 2008: Speed * February 2008: Cockatrice * March 2008: Bones * April 2008: Elbereth * May 2008: Wish * June 2008: Wizard of Yendor * July 2008: Monk * August 2008: Identification * September 2008: Alchemy * October 2008: Riders * November 2008: Samurai * December 2008: Wand * January 2009: Mazes of Menace * February 2009: Curse removal * March 2009: Archeologist * April 2009: Genocide * May 2009: Container * June 2009: Touchstone * July 2009: Statue * August 2009: Nymph * September 2009: Unofficial conduct * October 2009: Rogue level * November 2009: /dev/null/nethack tournament * December 2009: Mimic * January 2010: Barbarian * February 2010: Engraving * March 2010: Magic cancellation * April 2010: Pony * May 2010: Property * June 2010: Speed ascension * July 2010: Scroll * August 2010: Fountain * September 2010: Autopickup exception * October 2010: Pacifist * November 2010: UnNetHack Category:Featured articles Category:Wikihack